


Смотри, как далеко мы зашли

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расс приходит к Милту в больницу трижды за два с половиной месяца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотри, как далеко мы зашли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Battle Creek 2016, за бетинг огромное спасибо their-law.

Расс приходит к нему в больницу трижды за два с половиной месяца. В первый раз — почти сразу после того, как Милта переводят из реанимации. Он лежит в палате, заставленной вазами с цветами. Рядом с высокой кроватью — маленький столик, невразумительно-белый, как и всё остальное здесь. На нём нет места, свободного от открыток: Милту желают выздоровления мэр, комиссар полиции, глава детройтского бюро и ещё какие-то важные люди. 

Милту плевать, открытки раздражают его почти так же сильно, как букеты — яркие цветные пятна постоянно маячат на самой грани видимости, и попытки их рассмотреть только усиливают головную боль. Когда Расс приходит, он первым делом широким, лёгким каким-то жестом сбрасывает со стола эти бумажки и картонки и ставит вместо них большую розовую коробку. 

Милт узнает их по запаху. Лучшие эклеры в Батл Крике ни с чем нельзя перепутать, и, кажется, пересохший рот наполняется слюной — так хочется попробовать, откусить мягкое, нежное тесто и ощутить на языке тяжёлый сливочный вкус. Он пытается сглотнуть, но ничего не выходит, во рту вместо сладости — вязко и горько.

Расс подтаскивает к кровати тяжёлый стул с металлическими ножками, но не садится — отходит к окну, поворачивается к Милту спиной и молчит, долго, наверное, минут десять, и это молчание кажется Милту сердитым. Он пробует позвать Расса, пошевелиться, издать какой-нибудь, пусть даже самый слабый, звук — думает, что Расс обязательно услышит. Но и звуки не получаются тоже, Милт лежит, тихий и бездвижный, и может только смотреть. 

Правда, Расс всё равно поворачивается и снова подходит к кровати. Он выглядит странно: растерянно, задумчиво и немного грустно — ни следа обычной щетинистой язвительности, — и Милт хочет узнать, в чём дело, что такого успело произойти, пока он валялся здесь. 

Расс качается на стуле, вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад, каждый раз отклоняясь до предела. Стул опасно кренится, потом резко шатается, но Расс даже не замечает, только машинально напрягает ноги, сильнее упирается в пол, чтобы не упасть. 

Милт смотрит на него, и его глаза двигаются под полуприкрытыми веками. Он знает, что всё это — влияние лекарств, но Милту кажется, что он чувствует, как яблоки вращаются в глазницах, вычерчивая рассову траекторию. Ему смешно и страшно, и ощущение такое, будто что-то, огромная подушка или просто густой, пропахший лекарствами насквозь воздух палаты, давит на грудь, мягко, но сильно, мешает свободно дышать. 

В груди болит. 

Расс задевает локтём коробку с эклерами. Она разворачивается, картон шуршит, прокатываясь по скользкому пластику, шорох ощущается Милтом как щекотка — сразу везде. 

Когда Расс наконец решает заговорить, Милт едва узнаёт его голос: он стал скрипучим, царапающимся, как старое рассохшееся дерево оконной рамы в доме его бабушки в Техасе — когда он увидел его в первый раз, оно уже было перекосившимся и дряхлым от времени, и никогда не закрывалось нормально, но бабушка запрещала его менять. Когда нужно было открыть или закрыть окно, она подходила, шептала раме что-то ласковое, прикасалась к ней раздувшимся от артрита, скрюченным пальцем — и делала то, что необходимо, вообще без усилий. 

Милт ненавидит эту раму до сих пор. Но в скрип-стук-скрежет, которым стал голос Расса, всё-таки вслушивается. И не очень верит ушам. 

— Холли уехала вчера, — говорит Расс так, как люди обычно произносят «у нас кончилось молоко» или там «купи печенья на завтрак». — Оказывается, этот её университет вообще не в Мичигане, представляешь? А я даже не спросил. Думал, что это дело решённое, ну, что мы будем ждать и всё такое, встречаться по праздникам и пятницам. Нормальная жизнь. 

Расс замолкает ненадолго, теребит язычок на коробке — розовый слой треплется, идёт лохмотьями, обнажает светло-коричневое картонное нутро, — и продолжает:

— Она не хотела этого. Говорила, что хочет, но я же понял. Не уезжать, в смысле, а ждать. Отношения на расстоянии — это дерьмо, я сразу тебе говорил, а ты: «Попробуй, Расс! Не упускай свой шанс, Расс!». Спасибо, блядь. — Голос Расса крепнет, становится злым, но Милт радуется: пусть лучше так, это — знакомо, с этим — можно справиться. Это — проходит. У него же прошло. — В общем, мы вроде расстались. Не знаю, зачем я тебе это рассказываю, толку от тебя столько же, сколько от бревна с глазами. Нет, не пойми меня неправильно, — усмехается, — когда ты молчишь, тебя почти можно терпеть, но ты всё-таки говори лучше, а? Ну, не сейчас, но потом как-нибудь. Вообще — говори, ладно?

Расс поднимается, неловко роняя стул, бормочет себе что-то ругательное под нос и уходит. 

Опрокинутый навзничь стул остаётся лежать на полу.

***

Второй раз случается через месяц. Расс приходит, когда Милт спит после физиотерапии; он долго неловко топчется в дверях, не решаясь пройти внутрь, но потом всё-таки входит в палату. По плитке коридора грохочет и постукивает колёсами кровать, и Милт просыпается.

Видит Расса — тот переминается с ноги на ногу у окна, жалюзи открыты, и Расс весь залит солнечным светом. Милт знает, что такое солнце бывает в этой части здания только несколько минут в день, около двенадцати, и не решается спросить, что Расс делает у него в рабочее время. 

Милт просто рад,что он пришёл. 

В руках Расс опять держит розовую коробку. «Что там, — думает Милт лениво, удивляясь собственному интересу, — пончики или эклеры?» Ставит на эклеры, но почему-то радуется, когда Расс вместо приветствия ставит её на столик, — открыток там уже нет, но какие-то письма пострадали, придавленные фирменной упаковкой лучшей кондитерской в Батл Крике, — открывает и достаёт оттуда огромный пончик в шоколадной глазури. Посыпка на нём — розовая. 

— В тон, — многозначительно произносит Милт и улыбается, осторожно, не очень понимая, как нужно вести себя сейчас. 

— Ты только не подумай, что это я для тебя старался, — Расс с силой трёт большим и указательным пальцами короткую щетину на подбородке, — это всё Мередит. Страдает, бедняжка. 

— Мередит! — собственное оживление кажется Милту картонным и безвкусным, как та коробка, — как у неё дела? И как дела у тебя, Рассел? 

— Лучше всех, — очевидным враньем отбивает подачу Расс, — только работы прибавилось из-за того, что кто-то предпочитает валяться в удобной койке, а не бегать по городу со всеми своими примочками и базой данных ФБР в кармане. 

Милт смеётся, и этот смех камнем повисает в комнате, растёт между ними, становится рифом-фьордом-скалой. Он думает, что пора, точно пора прекращать приём обезболивающих, он не может возвращаться на работу, пока в голове у него такой бардак. 

Расс согласно кивает. 

Оказывается, Милт сказал это вслух. Ну, по крайней мере, от неловкости не остаётся и следа. 

Он заставляет Расса дважды принести ему кофе из автомата в холле больницы. На вкус паршиво, конечно, но к очень сладким остывшим пончикам — самое то. Расс послушно ищет мелочь и даже возвращается с полдороги, чтобы уточнить, какой сироп к порошковому капучино он предпочитает — ореховый или айриш крим. 

На этот раз Милт смеётся почти искренне. 

Расс проводит у него почти полтора часа, и они даже разговаривают нормально, почти не ссорясь, хотя кто-нибудь постоянно вспыхивает — больше по привычке, чем по необходимости. Когда они вполне мирно смеются над последним выпуском батл-крикских новостей, у Расса звонит телефон. 

Тот берёт трубку и разом серьёзнеет. 

— У нас двойное убийство, Милт, мне надо... — Расс неопределённо машет рукой и идёт к выходу, — я заеду ещё.

Но больше не заезжает. 

Правда, и не пропадает тоже. Иногда звонит, но чаще — пишет короткие и довольно бессмысленные смски. «Гузевич передаёт тебе привет», «Фонт переборщил с травкой, и теперь я сижу в засаде один», «Старый Бобби ударил свою жену и забрался на крышу мэрии. Может, не отговаривать на этот раз?», «Джейкокс выходит замуж, ты приглашён :-(». Милт долго рассматривает печальный смайл, проводит рукой по телефону — сообщение выделяется, вспыхивает надпись: «Удалить отмеченное?». Милт нажимает «Отмена». 

Он редко отвечает Рассу, его сообщения обычно и не нуждаются в реакции, но сейчас Милт быстро отстукивает по мелкой неудобной клавиатуре на экране: «Ты настолько не рад, что я пойду?», отправляет и улыбается. Новая смс приходит почти сразу, телефон тихо и коротко звенит, но он не торопится читать — идёт прогуляться и не берёт с собой ничего, потом долго, тщательно умывается, смотрит за тем, как взбивается в белую пену на ладонях дешёвое больничное мыло. 

В смске от Расса три слова: «Не говори ерунды», и больше ничего, но Милт весело жмурится, растягивает губы в улыбке — просто так, для себя. 

Это приятно.

Ему — приятно.

***

Третий раз наступает ещё через месяц. Милта выписывают, и он, конечно, говорит об этом Рассу, точнее, пишет — за четыре недели он, кажется, научился набирать любые фразы, не глядя на экран, и пару раз засыпал с телефоном в руке, — но Расс не отвечает ничего.

Милт немного волнуется, перечитывает их длинные, разорванные по времени и смыслу беседы из коротких, в одно-два предложения, сообщений, но убеждает себя, что у Расса дела. И у него самого, кстати, тоже куча дел — нужно поговорить с врачом, выгрести наконец открыточно-письменный мусор из палаты и позвонить в Детройт — сообщить, что он готов пройти комиссию, которая решит, может ли он дальше работать в Бюро. 

А Расс ответит. Ну, или они увидятся в участке. 

Милт собирается заехать туда первым делом после того, как попадёт домой и переоденется — не то чтобы он скучал по костюмам, но мягкие хлопковые штаны и футболки надоели ему до смерти, и хочется ощутить на себе что-то отглаженное, держащее форму, а ещё — вымыться в ванной, где не будет остро и противно пахнуть лизолом. 

Но когда Милт спускается в холл с небольшой сумкой в руках, то понимает, что у Расса на этот счёт другие планы. Тот ждёт, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по информационной стойке, и смотрит на людей, входящих и выходящих в стеклянные двери. Его он кажется не замечает, но администратор радостно показывает на лестницу — Милт понимающе улыбается: когда Рассу что-то нужно, он становится в два раза невыносимей, чем обычно, неудивительно, что бедняга старается побыстрей от него избавиться. Расс сосредоточенно кивает и быстрым размашистым шагом пересекает широкий холл. 

— Привет, — говорит он Милту, как будто они расстались самое позднее накануне вечером, — постой минуту, я машину подгоню.

— Я вполне могу пройтись, спасибо, — отвечает Милт, но Расс и слушать не хочет — просто уходит. 

Конечно, Милт идёт за ним. Расс вроде бы не очень торопится, но догнать его получается только на тесной больничной парковке, где тот воюет с замком на водительской двери. 

— Опять заело?

— Я же сказал тебе подождать, — Расс поворачивается, и Милт понимает, что он на самом деле сердится. То есть, всерьёз. Это неожиданно. 

— Да ладно тебе, Расс. Тут три шага, а мне нужен воздух, — Милт пытается свести всё к шутке, правда, выходит не очень. Расс даже не ухмыляется, только головой трясёт:

— Будет тебе воздух. Много, — дверь поддаётся, и он забирается на место водителя, похлопывая рукой по пассажирскому сиденью. — Залезай давай. 

Милту не хочется спорить. Он всё ещё очень быстро устаёт даже от самых простых действий, поэтому кидает сумку назад, а сам садится рядом с Рассом, пристёгивается, — и засыпает, как только слышит негромкое урчание мотора.

***

Милт просыпается в лесу. То есть, он всё ещё на пассажирском сиденье, и даже ремень безопасности на месте, вот только машина стоит прямо посередине узкой дороги, которую с обеих сторон обступают высокие тёмные сосны.

На месте водителя — никого, но машина не заперта, Расс даже стекло оконное не стал поднимать. В держателе стоит большой белый стакан с логотипом неизвестной Милту кофейни, ещё совсем тёплый, почти горячий, и полный на две трети. «Наверное, всё в порядке», — думает Милт. Но кое-что его всё-таки смущает. Он отлично знает окрестности Батл Крика, изъездил их миль на сорок во всех четырёх направлениях. Вблизи города совершенно точно нет ничего похожего на это место. 

Он отстёгивает ремень и выходит из машины, забирая кофе с собой. Какую бы дрянь не купил себе Расс, теперь это его законная добыча. 

На языке кислит, кофе гораздо крепче, чем любит Милт, а ещё в нём нет ни сахара, ни молока, но он неожиданно для себя самого приканчивает стакан в три больших глотка и отчаянно жалеет, что негде взять второй. 

Машина действительно стоит посреди леса, правда, не такого густого, как показалось Милту вначале, — обычные сосны, только очень высокие, перемежаются с ещё какими-то деревьями, названий которых он не знает. Вокруг сумрачно, раскидистые кроны не пропускают вниз солнце, по обочине пустой дороги лёгкий ветер гоняет жёлтые иголки — видок тот ещё, такое любят показывать в мистических сериалах про одноэтажную Америку, но Милту нравится. И нравилось бы ещё больше, если бы Расс наконец вернулся и объяснил, где они и что всё-таки происходит. 

За спиной похрустывают ветки. Милт оборачивается на звук и видит — только чёрта помяни, — как Расс выходит из-за особенно толстого дерева, узловатые корни которого почти достают до дороги. На джинсах Расса болтаются иголки и колючки, на плече — толстая серебристая паутина, которую он раздражённо пытается стряхнуть. 

— Дай я, — тихо говорит Милт и подходит ближе, протягивает руку, — не хочешь рассказать, где мы и что здесь забыли?

— Ты же сам говорил — нужен воздух, — Расс наклоняется, чтобы убрать с колена очень здоровую, с половину большого пальца Милта, колючку. — Вот тебе воздух. Дыши. 

— Это шутка, Расс? Или какая-то изощрённая месть? — Милт смотрит ему в глаза, но тот отворачивается, избегает взгляда. — Если первое, то, боюсь, я не могу оценить юмор. 

— Какие тут шутки, всё очень серьёзно, — бросает Расс, возвращаясь к машине, — садись, нам ещё часа полтора ехать. 

— Куда? — Милт не двигается с места. 

— Милт, не дури. Тебя же выписали не окончательно? Ну, окончательно, но не полностью здоровым, верно? Тебе нужен отдых. 

— Мне нужно домой, — теперь сердится уже Милт, потому что всё происходящее отдаёт отборным, качественным бредом. Высшей, можно сказать, пробы.

— Мы вернёмся через неделю, понял? Неделя отдыха, лес, озёра, тишина — и обратно в Батл Крик. 

— Бюро, — начинает Милт и понимает: не подействует. Ему нужно или выходить из машины прямо сейчас и добираться до Батл Крика самому, или всё же довериться Рассу. 

Ему становится любопытно. 

— Ладно, — соглашается он, возвращаясь в машину. — Я так и не понял, к чему ты клонишь и при чём тут отдых, но, эй, мы же напарники, верно? Поехали, куда ты там хотел. 

Милт почти наяву слышит, как Расс скрипит зубами, но ничего не говорит, видимо, принимая условия игры. 

Они едут на северо-восток и останавливаются ещё только раз в каком-то маленьком, много меньше Батл Крика, городе — Милту нужно умыться и что-нибудь съесть. Он удивлён, но Расс не возражает, молча тормозит у «Уоллмарта» и предлагает встретиться здесь же через пятнадцать минут. 

Милт звонит Гузевич, выслушивает сдержанные, но вроде бы вполне искренние поздравления с выпиской, соглашается, слушает лаконичные новости о текущих делах, ждёт, ждёт, ждёт, — и его терпение вознаграждается, когда она осторожно спрашивает, не навещал ли его в последнее время Расс. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — доносится из трубки спокойный, ровный голос Гузевич, — но я за него волнуюсь. Он не очень хорошо держался в последнее время, а вчера взял половину накопившихся отгулов и уехал. Фонт не может до него дозвониться. 

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Ким, — Милт выбирает самый подходящий «я-желаю-вам-только-добра» тон и, осторожно выбирая слова, обещает позвонить ей, если узнает что-то новое. 

Любопытство перерастает в неподдельный интерес.

***

Расс останавливает машину возле невысокого деревянного забора. Заграждения. Чего-то. Милт не знает, какое слово лучше подобрать для обозначения тонких, но даже на вид крепких деревянных балок, намертво приколоченных к коротким столбам, стоящим на одинаковом удалении друг от друга. От забора виднеется крыша дома — тоже деревянного, судя по всему.

Вокруг нет ничего, только поля и не слишком густые перелески, последний город они проехали около тридцати минут назад, и Милт решает, что даст себе — и Рассу — ещё часов восемь, а потом, если ничего не произойдёт, отправится в Батл Крик. 

Расс идёт впереди него, показывая дорогу к дому. Он кажется моложе сейчас, без своего плохо сидящего серого пиджака и вечно мятой рубашки, и Милт ловит себя на том, что с удовольствием смотрит на его тело. С удовольствием смотрит на него. 

Дом — две маленькие спальни, гостиная и кухня, тёмные деревянные стены и маленькие, почти бесполезные, потому что расположены напротив невысоких, но раскидистых кустов, окна — не производит на Милта никакого впечатления, а вот Рассу в очередной раз удаётся его удивить. Во всяком случае, Милт округляет глаза вполне искренне, когда Расс возвращается от машины с двумя небольшими, но плотно набитыми сумками в руках и бросает одну ему:

— Лови, тебе понадобится. 

Милт машинально ловит и, пытаясь подцепить ногтём сломанный замок, отмечает про себя, что обычная сумка с одеждой кажется ему сейчас почти неподъёмной — сказывается нужная, но всё равно глупая и такая досадная пуля, раньше заживало, как на собаке, ему даже швы не всегда накладывали, и только это — с осложнениями. 

В сумке, аккуратно упакованные, лежат вещи: футболки, рубашки, спортивный костюм, джинсы, ещё одни, бельё. Это его одежда, точно, он абсолютно уверен, даже может сказать, на какой полке шкафа в его доме в Батл Крике она лежала. Милт осторожно ставит сумку на диван и спрашивает, вкладывая всё своё удивление в короткое имя:

— Расс?

— Ну, — голос Расса раздаётся с кухни, не очень чёткий из-за перестука стеклянных бутылок и звука льющейся воды, — ты же захочешь переодеться, надеюсь?

Милт стоит в дверях и внимательно смотрит на него. 

— Ты был у меня дома. То есть, — он оправдывается и сердится на себя за это, — я не против, и, надеюсь, ты полил цветок или сделал ещё что-нибудь милое, но это как-то, — он запинается, подбирая подходящее слово, — неожиданно?

— Ага, — Расс кивает и вытаскивает из холодильника упаковку наггетсов, — ты есть будешь?

Милт не голоден, но уходить с кухни не собирается, наоборот, поудобней устраивается на низком прочном стуле и просит Расса, раз уж он тут хозяин, сделать ему чай. Расс не возражает и на это — молча наливает воду, ставит чайник на плиту. 

А Милт начинает понимать беспокойство Гузевич. Нет, он конечно знает, что Расс — настоящий мастер в уходе от неприятных тем разговора, дело не в этом. И даже не в том, что они притащились в какую-то глушь на севере Мичигана, чтобы «отдыхать». Если не вдумываться, кажется, что с Рассом всё нормально, и Милт не знает его настолько хорошо, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать, что это не так, но в глаза настойчиво лезут нелепые, по отдельности не слишком важные мелочи: закушенная, побелевшая губа, мелко и часто бьющаяся на виске синяя жилка, пальцы, слишком сильно сжатые на ручке сковородки... 

Расс ставит перед ним кружку с чаем. Он пахнет непривычно, терпко и чуть горьковато, незнакомый запах напоминает Милту о бабушкином доме — опять, и пить это уже не хочется. 

Но он всё равно пьёт, пробует, аккуратно делает маленький глоток и улыбается Рассу, хотя на вкус чай больше всего похож на заваренное кипятком сено. Не то чтобы у Милта было, с чем сравнить, но ему кажется, что это должно ощущаться именно так. 

— Порядок? — спрашивает Расс примирительно, как будто мостик перекидывает через маленькую, толком не случившуюся ссору.

— Отличный чай, — Милт улыбается ещё радостней, но кружку аккуратно ставит на стол — хватит с него пока. — Это твой дом? 

— Не-а, — Расс отворачивается к плите, подцепляет наггетсы слишком большой и даже на вид неудобной лопаточкой, пытается перевернуть — Милт хочет сказать, что это плохая идея, и лучше заняться каждым отдельно, но не успевает — несколько штук соскальзывают с края лопатки и падают прямо на плиту, — вот чёрт!

К запаху чая примешивается запах жареного мяса. Милта тошнит. 

Он встаёт, осторожно проходит мимо Расса — тот наклонился, пытаясь собрать куски курицы и вытереть остатки масла. Простая чёрная футболка задралась, обнажая бледную, с россыпью веснушек и родинок кожу, и Милту становится интересно, какая она на ощупь: шероховатая? тёплая? Он проводит по пояснице кончиками пальцев — кожа оказывается прохладной и гладкой, но от его прикосновения быстро покрывается мурашками. Милт думает о том, как здорово ощущать подушечками пальцев мягкие тонкие волоски, пробует ещё раз, и ещё — трогает, приглаживает. Изучает. Расс оборачивается, изумлённый, с дурацким наггетсом в руке, и у него такое лицо, что Милт быстро выходит из кухни, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что сейчас не произошло ровным счётом ничего особенного.

***

До вечера они стараются не оставаться в одном помещении. Милт снова чувствует себя уставшим и валяется на широкой кровати в спальне — полностью деревянное («А какое же ещё, — думает он, — в этом доме других материалов не признают.») основание кажется слишком жёстким, и тонкий матрас не очень-то спасает положение. Ему неудобно, зато расслабляется, перестаёт ныть после недолгого и беспокойного сна в машине Расса уставшая спина.

Он засыпает, словно проваливается разом в липкую, вязкую яму сна. Милт точно знает, что всё ещё лежит на кровати, кажется, его укрывают чем-то тёплым — сверху опускается колючее, — и одновременно видит себя на дороге, ведущей из дома прочь, через зелёно-рыжие поля и дальше — в лес. 

У него есть выбор, сейчас это кристально, абсолютно ясно: остаться в доме или последовать за собой, и второй вариант вызывает тянущее, зовущее чувство внутри, словно у него в груди-плече-том-месте, куда попала пуля появляется чёрная и страшная пустота, которую нужно заполнить. Если честно, Милт даже не думает, просто догоняет, не двигаясь при этом с места, себя самого, уходящего вдаль, соединяется, нет, влетает в тело и с облегчением вздыхает: «Успел». 

Он не может сказать, что успел, и почему это так важно, просто ощущает себя полным, целым, здоровым — наконец-то. Милт смеётся от наступившего облегчения, радостно, широко раскидывает в стороны руки — все мышцы работают, как надо, он снова сильный, как раньше. Но и это ещё не всё: Милт точно знает, что там, за полями, за лесом, есть что-то, что поможет ему окончательно, насовсем, перенесётся из сна обратно, не вылечит его, но поправит, замажет шрамы-трещины, разотрёт, как будто их и не было никогда. 

Мягкую траву под ногами сменяет хрусткий ковёр из сосновых игл, мелких веточек, жёлтых сухих листьев, которые распадаются в пыль, кажется, ещё до того, как он наступает на них. Милт восхищённо крутит головой: лес возникает сразу, просто стоит вокруг него плотной стеной, зелёно-рыжей, как и поля, с мягкими штрихами коричневого. 

Коричневое — это орешник, тонкий и широкий, с золотыми пятнами листьев, но они мелкие, и поэтому — не в счёт. Такого леса не бывает, Милт уверен, в Мичигане вообще с лесами не очень, но здесь орешник обступают высокие корабельные сосны, тычутся верхушками в небо, а под ними («Вторая лига, — усмехается он, — хотя тоже красивые») расправляют пушистые лапы ели, кажущиеся в слабом свете заходящего солнца тёмными, как толстое бутылочное стекло. Осенние липы и клёны пробиваются рыжиной, и Милту кажется, что где-то он замечает даже молоденький дуб, — но сумрачная зелень подавляет, глушит все остальные цвета, и чем дальше он идёт, тем меньше становится красок. 

Картинка выцветает, как будто кто-то подкручивает его восприятие, убирая до минимума одно и до предела прибавляя другое, но Милта это не беспокоит. Крючок, засевший в его груди ещё в светлом деревянном доме, впивается сильнее, уже не тянет — тащит вперёд, сквозь лес. И Милт не сопротивляется. 

Он уверен — там будет хорошо. 

Когда до него доносится тихий, ровный шум реки, Милт понимает: пришёл. 

Берега нет. 

Лес обрывается, заканчивается водой — корни деревьев поблёскивают в чистом, прозрачном потоке. За рекой... За рекой просто не существует, середина, глубокая даже на вид, теряется в дымке. Вода течёт широко и быстро, облизывает ботинки Милта, завораживает, и он не может — не хочет — отвернуться. 

Милт как наяву видит ровную гладь заводей, бурлящие перекаты и стремнины, он знает эту реку наизусть, любит её, как любит всю воду в мире, потому что вода смывает всё. Он всматривается в синее-чёрное-прозрачное — цвет воды меняется каждое мгновение — и успокаивается. 

Река несёт его. Милт чувствует мягкие, бережные потоки, которые подхватывают его тело и влекут вперёд. Он закрывает глаза, но веки становятся прозрачными, переливчатыми, растворяются в воде. Шум в ушах сменяется ровным негромким гулом, который забирает всё: раны и шрамы, имена, лица, чей-то смех. Память Милта идёт рябью, сопротивляется — и одновременно он слышит, как к нему пробивается чей-то голос, скрипучий, деревянный, невозможный здесь, в прохладной безмятежной воде:

— Просыпайся, сукин ты сын!

Река сердится, перестаёт быть ласковой, уже не несёт — волочит его дальше. Мягкое, расслабленное, враз ставшее бескостным тело бьётся об острые камни на дне.

***

Милт просыпается от сочного, звонкого звука пощёчины. Через секунду приходит боль, щека горит огнём, он видит над собой бело-серого, как будто истёршегося Расса — тот заносит руку снова, но успевает посмотреть на Милта, заметить открытые глаза — и останавливается.

Милт садится на кровати. Тело как будто ватное, лёгкость и сила, бывшие во сне, исчезают, не оставив от себя ничего. Голова кружится, зато возвращаются цвета и запахи, предметы становятся чётче, и, чёрт, как же горит щека. 

Расс понимает, что он вроде бы в норме, и собирается уйти, но Милт ловит его за край футболки — тонкая ткань некрасиво натягивается — и говорит тихо:

— Расс. Херня какая-то происходит, а?

И Расс наконец взрывается. Орет что-то про огнестрел, больницу и исправление ошибок, про людей, которые всегда бросают — неважно как, ещё про что-то — Милт слышит, но не может понять, слова отсекаются, будто отрезанные невидимым кругом, и остаётся голая, жалкая и страшная суть: Рассу больно. Страшно. Он один. 

Ну, думает, что один, но для него это ничего не меняет, верно? 

Милт кивает своим мыслям.

Кулак впечатывается в стену прямо над его кроватью: дереву хоть бы что, но костяшки у Расса рассажены в кровь, и стена теперь как будто помечена. На ней остался след, невидимые частички кожи и неопрятное красное пятно. Милт смотрит на него до рези в глазах, просто не может отвести взгляд, а в голове вертится назойливым рефреном — жертва, это жертва, теперь дом будет оберегать нас. 

Господи, какой бред. 

— Нужно промыть, — говорит он, не обращая внимания на бешеный взгляд Расса. Тот наконец замолкает, только смотрит и тяжело, хрипло дышит. 

Милт уходит в ванную, — кажется, в маленьком шкафчике он видел что-то вроде аптечки, — и возвращается с антисептиком и целой кучей разноцветных пластырей. 

— Надеюсь, — он берёт руку Расса в свои ладони — ужасный, пошлый жест, но ему плевать, потому что Расс вздрагивает и всё равно не уходит, только напрягается ещё сильнее, — а потом аккуратно, бережно промокает ссадины салфеткой с обеззараживающей мазью. 

В каком-то смысле, думает Милт, кружа пальцами вокруг разбитых костяшек — осторожно, чтобы не задеть ранки, — это интимней, чем секс. 

А потом он наклоняется к Рассу и целует его, пробуя на вкус тонкие сухие губы. Поцелуй выходит медленным, нежным — он даже не знал, что с ним может быть так, — и почему-то спокойным. Расс отвечает ему — и Милт не открывая глаз понимает, что тот улыбается. 

Всё хорошо. А с остальным они разберутся позже.


End file.
